This invention concerns a display device for producing continuously variable lighting effects, and more particularly relates to a device having a plurality of light conduits arranged in a rigid assembly which undergoes rotation in a manner to produce a continuously variable display of light patterns.
Lighting displays of an unusual, eye-catching nature have long been used in advertising media to attract visual attention. Such lighting displays, especially of continuously variable nature, have also been used to entertain children and provide decorative enhancement of homes and business establishments. The extent of visual appeal of a lighting display is generally highest when the display involves a multitude of light configurations in an ever-changing pattern.
Securement of the aforementioned desirable lighting displays often requires cumbersome or complex mechanisms susceptible to malfunction, especially where the light emitting sources are required to move and thereby require sliding electrical contacts. The use of a multitude of light emitting sources of limited life-expectancy and requiring switching mechanisms increases the probability of malfunction of the device. Certain prior art designs have also required mechanical or electrical features which cannot be safely left unattended for continuous operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device of relatively simple construction capable of producing a continuously variable lighting effect.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature capable of operating with a single and stationery light emitting source.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object of an easily portable nature and substantially free of safety hazards.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforementioned nature which provides a multitude of light configurations without requiring electrical switching means or moving electrical contacts.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.